


My Perfect Carlos

by anastiel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale), Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Welcome to Night Vale Fluff, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil have been dating for the past few months, but Carlos thinks it's time to take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Carlos

_“Now, in the news: Today the man in the tan jacket was seen out by Old Woman Josie’s house speaking to the glow cloud. Witnesses say he stood directly below the cloud with his eyes raised to the sky and uttered long phrases which consisted of loud guttural sounds and high-pitched_ squeaks _. The glow cloud obviously did not speak back, that would be ridiculous. However, it did flash multi-colored as if signaling to something or someone. After about an hour of this, the man lowered his eyes and solemnly walked through the middle of the crowd of onlookers, staring straight ahead as if they weren’t even there._

_No one knows what the man in the tan jacket was saying, considering no residents of Night Vale can speak this foreign language. An audio recording of the man’s conversation with the cloud was sent to the lab, but no translations have been made as of yet. Oh… what’s this? Old Woman Josie just called to relay an important message from the angels._

_“Citizens of Night Vale, do not speak to the glow cloud, I repeat DO NOT speak or interact with the glow cloud. Doing so will result in your instant incineration.”_

_Given this new information, dear listeners I would not recommend starting up a lively conversation with the glow cloud considering you will probably die. But if you realize there is something extremely important you must say to the cloud… go ahead! After all we can’t live life without near death experiences!_

_And now, the weather.”_

Cecil flicks a knob on the soundboard and music drifts over the speakers into the sound booth. He relaxes back into his chair and grabs his phone, which has now returned to its natural state. He has a few texts from Dana, updating him on her whereabouts and two texts from Carlos. Cecil sighs happily and grins, his heart fluttering as he opens the first text.

**Carlos <3: Good morning Cecil. I hope you’ve had a pleasant day so far. **

**Carlos <3: Are you free this evening? I have a pressing matter on my mind that I must speak to you about.**

Cecil’s eyes grow wide and he hastily types out a reply with shaking hands.

**Cecil ;): I am free tonight.**

**Cecil ;): Where should I meet you?**

Cecil places his phone on the desk area of the sound booth and impatiently raps his fingers on the surface, biting his lip. It seems like _ages_ before his phone buzzes and he reaches for it so fast that he nearly knocks the phone onto the floor.

**Carlos <3: Gino’s. It’s fitting for what I must ask you.**

Cecil pauses, staring down at the florescent screen. What could Carlos possibly want to ask him that is so important? Cecil taps out a reply, fingers sliding easily over the touchscreen keys of his phone.

**Cecil ;): Oh, okay! See you at 7?**

**Carlos <3: 7. See you then, Cecil. ;)**

Cecil happily turns off his phone and places it gently on the desk, grinning to himself. He always loves seeing Carlos. Their meetings are the parts of Cecil’s week that he enjoys the most. Amidst the constant death and threat of war around Night Vale, Carlos is a breath of fresh, cool air in the desert heat. Cecil doesn’t love him, not yet at least, but it’s a possibility for the future if they live that long.

The song playing for the weather fades off and dies out. Cecil grabs the microphone and brings it to his lips.

_Listeners, I know that talking about my private life is unprofessional but I just cannot keep this from you.  While the weather was on I checked my phone and I had two new texts… I bet you can’t guess who they’re from! My Carlos! He wants to meet me at Gino’s tonight to talk to me about an important matter. What does this mean listeners? We have been going out on dates at least twice a week for the past couple of months but as of right now we are not officially together… I do not want to read too much into this, but how can I not? Gino’s is the location of our first date after all, surely this has to mean something. Oh… oh my manager is signaling to me from outside the sound booth that I need to continue with the news. I apologize, listeners. I will update you more tomorrow. Now onto traffic…_

Cecil continues the broadcast increasingly feeling more jittery and nervous as time goes on for his date with Carlos. After his final _“Good night Night Vale, good night,”_ Cecil sighs a breath of relief and packs up his things to leave. He waves good-bye to the interns, management and heads downstairs to the street. When he opens the door the brilliant glare of late afternoon sunlight hits his eyes. Cecil swears that the sun is getting brighter every day, but maybe that’s just him. He squints and pulls his dark sunglasses out of his back pocket and places them on the bridge of his nose.

Cecil takes a glance at his watch, six o’clock. That gives him enough time to walk back to his apartment, change into something better than his current, boring work outfit and still be able to meet Carlos in time. He practically skips home from excitement and runs up his front steps humming the weather from today. Once inside his apartment he puts his phone on the counter and strides into his room. He flings open his closet doors and frantically searches through his clothing for something, something… THAT. He grabs his third best tunic, a majestic purple that matches his eyes, with little grey owls printed on it.  Now what to go with it… He leans down and paws through his pants drawer looking for a non-plain pair of pants, he needs a little more boldness than usual. Cecil pauses when his hand touches his smooth, black leather pants. He really shouldn’t wear these, it’s practically obscene the way his ass and legs look in them. But he wants to impress Carlos… Cecil grins and pulls off his jeans, tossing them across the room and stepping into the tight leather pants. He tugs and pulls them up around his ass to his hips until they are secure and moves to stand in front of the mirror. Pulling the tunic over his head, he lets it fall into place and smiles at his reflection in the mirror. He looks pretty damn hot.

Heading back into the main room, Cecil grabs his phone and shoots Carlos a text.

**Cecil ;): On my way. :D**

**Carlos <3: I can’t wait to see you.**

**Cecil ;): Me too.**

Cecil pockets his phone, pulls on his black combat boots and heads out the door, briskly walking down the sidewalk towards Gino’s. A few other citizens are out and wave at him as he passes by. A hooded figure follows his movements when he walks past the dog park. He tries to avoid eye contact at all cost and jogs quickly by, breathing a sigh of relief when he sees Gino’s a few blocks ahead of him. Suddenly, he feels sick to his stomach and his hands are sweating. Nerves. He is always so nervous around Carlos, he is never sure if it is just because of how perfect Carlos is, the sound of his voice or how Cecil becomes speechless when he simply looks at Carlos. Perhaps it is all of these combined that make Cecil into a shaky, sweating, nervous wreck whenever he is with the scientist. 

He continues walking toward the restaurant but slows in awe when he sees Carlos coming toward him. He looks fantastic. Carlos ditched the lab coat and wore a bright green button-up shirt with an orange bow tie. His blue jeans are lightly faded and cling to him wonderfully. Carlos smiles at him and Cecil grins back, he is so beautiful. When they meet, Carlos wraps his arm around Cecil’s waist, pulls the other man against him and kisses Cecil soundly.

“Good evening, Cecil,” Carlos says as he pulls away, his voice so melodic and smooth. Cecil _loves_ the way Carlos says his name.

“Hello, Carlos,” Cecil replies, taking Carlos’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

Carlos stares at him with a smile, casually dragging his eyes down Cecil’s body then back up and he gives him an approving nod.

“You look sexy, Cecil,” Carlos states, bringing Cecil back in for a short peck on his lips.

“And you look perfect as usual,” Cecil remarks, reaching up and straightening Carlos’s tie. Carlos grins, squeezing Cecil’s hand.

“Shall we go in?” Carlos asks, motioning with his free hand toward Gino’s.

“Uh huh,” Cecil answers, walking hand and hand with Carlos into Gino’s. The waitress smiles at them as they enter and instantly motions them toward a table by a window with a lovely view of Mission Grove Park.

They order the same mushroom dish and wine as their first date. Cecil is learning that Carlos can be rather sentimental at times. He finds it adorable and is amazed by the fact that Carlos continues to become more amazing the more time Cecil spends with him. Cecil takes a sip of wine and glances out the window at the bright orange and red sunset setting over the distant hills. He is still a bit nervous about whatever Carlos has to say, but he doesn’t think it will be negative.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Cecil asks, bringing the topic up right away.

Carlos takes Cecil’s hand from across the table, gently rubbing circles into Cecil’s palm with his thumb. He takes a deep breath before beginning.

“Well, as you know… after the incident at the bowling alley, I… started to rethink about everything. My first thought when I was about to die shouldn’t have been you, but it was. I really care about you Cecil and I…” Carlos’s voice stops and he glances down nervously at the table.

Perfect Carlos is flustered.

“And you what?” Cecil asks, giving Carlos’s hand an encouraging squeeze.

“I… I want to know if you would like to be my boyfriend?” Carlos asks confidently, raising his beautiful eyes to Cecil’s, anxiously awaiting the other man’s reply.

“Of course,” Cecil answers with a surprised but happy grin, rising from his chair and leaning across the table to kiss his boyfriend sweetly on the lips.

“Good. I’m… very glad,” Carlos grins, staring into Cecil’s sparkling purple eyes.

The waitress delivers their steaming mushrooms to the table smelling extremely delicious and they devour the food quickly, both being very hungry after work. Afterwards, they enjoy more wine in the light glow from the candle in the middle of the table. It is awfully romantic and Cecil doesn’t remember having a happier evening than this. The waitress winks at them when she brings the check, everyone in town _knows_ that they have been going out on dates for the past few months. Many of the women and men in Night Vale are jealous of Cecil, after all he gets to go out with perfect Carlos and they don’t.

They both pay for each other’s meals, following the rules of the Night Vale dating handbook released a few years ago and updated monthly. With a thank you and a wave good-bye to the waitress and a few of the other patrons, they leave Gino’s walking hand in hand out to Carlos’s car.

“So Cecil, where would you like to go?” Carlos asks, turning to Cecil after they both have gotten in the car.

“The drawbridge?” Cecil answers, with a slight blush. For years the Old Town Drawbridge has been the romantic destination for many couples, (also indicated by the dating handbook.)

Carlos smiles at him and puts his car into reverse, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards the drawbridge. There aren’t many people out this late, just a few townspeople milling about and the glow cloud off in the distance illuminating the night sky with bright neon colors. Half-way through the drive Carlos slowly reaches over and takes Cecil’s hand within his own once again, intertwining their fingers. Cecil smiles shyly and tries not to internally freak out about that fact that Carlos is actually his boyfriend now and they are holding hands on their way to the Old Drawbridge. Oh my god! Cecil wants to talk but he cannot find the words to say. He is too caught up in staring at Carlos’s perfect face and keeping himself from freaking out that he can’t seem to speak.

Carlos parks the car on the gravel shoulder a few feet away from the Old Town Drawbridge. He turns the car off and looks over at Cecil, who smiles back at him.

“Shall we?” Carlos asks, his hand on the door.

“Uh huh,” Cecil nods, pushing open his door, getting out and straightening his tunic nervously.

Carlos comes around to where Cecil is and takes his hand again and wordlessly they walk over to the drawbridge. They look out across the lovely view of the Sand Wastes and Cecil feels utterly content and happy. Carlos pulls Cecil down and they sit side by side, pressed up against one another on the drawbridge, enjoying the quiet whistling wind whirling around them.

“Cecil?” Carlos asks.

“Hmm?” Cecil answers, turning to him, lips tipped up in a half-smile.

“I suppose you should know… I wasn’t planning on staying in Night Vale, but… you’ve made me change my mind,” Carlos confesses, reaching up with his free hand to caress the side of Cecil’s face with his hand. Cecil thinks his heart is going to beat right out of his chest.

“You fascinate me,” Carlos continues, leaning forward and kissing Cecil gently.

“I do?” Cecil asks when they pull away.

Carlos laughs lightly, “You find me so extraordinarily perfect but you fail to see your own perfection, Cecil.”

“Me? Perfect?” Cecil raises an eyebrow skeptically. Carlos cannot be serious, he is _far_ from perfect.

“Well before you I’d never met anyone who has purple irises. Your eyes are breathtakingly beautiful, Cecil. I tend to get lost in them often,” Carlos states obviously, pressing a light kiss on Cecil’s forehead.

“And you have a near perfect physique, especially in that outfit,” Carlos continues with a smirk, leaning in and kissing his neck, eliciting a gasp from Cecil’s lips.

“Don’t get me started on your voice. While listening to your show every day, I cannot help becoming turned on. Your voice Cecil, is so tantalizingly seductive. It’s very distracting,” Carlos smiles, pressing a soft kiss against his lips and then a deeper one, licking into Cecil’s mouth.

Cecil moans into his mouth and Carlos pulls back, their lips coming apart with a pop.

“Why-why did you stop?” Cecil asks, breathlessly, but Carlos silences him with another short kiss.

“Because I wasn’t done,” Carlos winks. “You are also smart, funny, helpful and kind,” Carlos continues, finally kissing him and letting their tongues tangle for longer than just a few seconds. Cecil clutches Carlos’s arm to keep from falling off the bridge. He feels like he is going to faint and that he could fly at the same time. Carlos tastes… well, perfect and Cecil doesn’t think that he could stop kissing him even if he wanted to.

Eventually they come apart, both breathing heavily and eyes sparkling, smiling happily at each other. They’ve passed the stage which the Night Vale dating handbook calls, “permanent or casual?” They’re in this for the long term and both are exceedingly happy with this fact. Both men are content to stay out here making out for the rest of the evening however, it’s getting late and Carlos has to wake up early tomorrow to complete a few experiments and Cecil has to prepare his broadcast for tomorrow afternoon. Reluctantly, with stiff joints, they head back to the car hands intertwined. Carlos drops Cecil off at his apartment, giving him one last, long good night kiss before speeding off into the night.

_“How do you know that you are in love? Is it a feeling that differs from attraction? Does someone come to your home, knock on your door and tell you, “You are in love.” Or is it a gradual process of becoming attached to a person, missing them when you are apart and wishing that you could always be at their side? No one really knows when “I like you” turns into “I love you.” Perhaps, it will always remain a mystery. Welcome to Night Vale. Dear listeners, I have exciting news to tell you this evening!”_


End file.
